greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackest Night: Tales of The Corps (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis for Tales of the Green Lantern Corps: Kilowog in "New Blood" *Coming Soon Appearing in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps: Kilowog in "New Blood" Featured Characters *Kilowog Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Guy Gardner *Tomar-Re (In Flashback Only) *Sinestro (In Flashback Only) *Ermey (First Appearance)/(In Flashback Only) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Oa *Fourscore Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for Tales of the Green Lantern Corps: Arisia in "Daddy's Girl" *Coming Soon Appearing in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps: Arisia in "Daddy's Girl" Featured Characters *Arisia Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Guy Gardner (In Flashback Only) *Kilowog *Katma Tui (In Flashback Only) *Blish (In Flashback Only) *Fentara (In Flashback Only) *Greet (In Flashback Only) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Space Sector 2815 *Graxos IV Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Blackest Night #0 Director's Cut" In the beginning was darkness. Then came the light, and the light chose soldiers to fight the darkness. One of those soldiers is Hal Jordan, a fearless hero with a mandate to protect all life... but today, Batman is dead. As Hal thinks about his friend, he is joined by Barry Allen, the recently resurrected Flash. The two men discuss funerals: Robin doesn't think Batman is really dead so he won't allow them to mark the grave; Barry Allen's funeral was attended by most of the heroes who ever were or will be; and Hal's grave was desecrated because he died a villain. The world, Hal thinks, got a lot more serious after Barry died. Villains got deadlier, heroes got grimmer, and the Justice League became targets. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter are dead. Barry points out that both of them have returned from death, along with Superman and Green Arrow. Hal responds that his father and Barry's mother both died when the heroes were young, and never came back. Barry tries to hold out hope: their friends have cheted death before, and if any man can cheat the reaper, it is Batman... As the heroes leave, a man is shadow surveys the cemetery. It contains Thomas & Martha Wayne, Ralph & Sue Dibny, Ronnie Raymond... but this man seeks someone else. He digs into Batman's grave and pulls out his skull. He is Black Hand and by his black hand, the dead will rise, as Scar watches from the shadows with malevolent glee. The Blackest Night has begun... Appearing in "Blackest Night #0 Director's Cut" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan *Barry Allen Supporting Characters *Batman (In Flashback Only) Villains *Black Hand *Scar Other Characters *Aquaman (In Flashback Only) *The Martian Manhunter (In Flashback Only) *Superman (In Flashback Only) *Wonder Woman (In Flashback Only) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) (In Flashback Only) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) (Cameo) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) (Cameo) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (In Flashback Only) *''In Hal Jordan's Ring Construct'' *Teen Titans *Cyborg *Beast Boy *The Flash (Wally West) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Starfire *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Amazo Locations *Gotham City *Gotham Cemetery Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12042 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_Tales_of_the_Corps_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-tales-of-the-corps-new-blood-daddys-girl/37-165440/ Category:Blackest Night: Tales of The Corps (Volume 1)